Tamora Ashcroft
"Faith is the strength by which a shattered world shall emerge into the Light." Tamora Rolhelm Ashcroft is an ordained Knight of the Silver Hand and noble of the Kingdom of Stormwind. She currently serves in a medical capacity within the Stormwind Army, lending her healing services to those who forfeit their lives daily in defense of King and realm. Appearance Having been raised a noble, first and foremost among all careers she has since embraced, habits were distilled within her at an early age--habits which are unusually difficult for her to break, though she tries. Possessed of a prim and proper appearance, she carries herself with a strange regality that is only spoiled by the swagger of a soldier who is comfortable in herself and her capabilities, attained through long years of combat. While her pale skin is silky smooth and entirely unblemished on her face, neck, and arms; her torso and legs are riddled with scars both old and new, attesting to her tenacity in battle. Her body is lean and toned, hinting at a preference for stamina over strength. Comfortable both in armour and more formal wear, she has collected quite the ensemble of clothing over the years; ensuring that she is dressed to perfection for any and all occasions. Though, it goes without saying that she prefers the comfortable weight of armour, with shield and mace at her side--tools of war that were crafted by loving hands, and cherished as trinkets of a love long lost. Upbringing Tamora is the result of a union between Robert Rolhelm and Sorilea Claurice, and is the cousin of Maxen Montclair. Born two years prior to the Second War, she recalls very little during that time; undoubtedly her mother was a loving, doting woman who cherished her daughter. Tamora was perhaps Sorilea's only solace, as she had married a man whose mistress was war. Although born in Elwynn, Tamora was raised in Redridge as per her mother's preference. Her father was then a Knight of Westridge in service to the House of Montclair. He spent much of his time devoted to the training of Maxen Montclair, and it was within Maxen's shadow that Tamora grew up, struggling to forge her own path in life, free of the expectations placed on her as a result of the joint successes of both father and cousin. Tamora was two years old when the Second War began. During this time she lost her father, and her mother went into seclusion to mourn the man she had scarcely known. Too young to understand at the time, Tamora went on with living as a happy child. It was only later on, during the Third War, that she began to learn more of her father and his sacrifice to the Montclair family. Her family's legacy weighed heavily upon Tamora in the years to come. Her mother sought to raise her as a proper noble lady, grooming her to be wed and bred by the age of her majority, and perhaps Tamora might have considered it if not for the disappointment cast upon her. There were no words said, but nobles and knights alike would look upon the child of Robert Rolhelm, cousin to the famed Maxen Montclair, and they would wonder why she was not following in the footsteps of her father. It was with great reluctance that she eventually sought the assistance of one elderly man who changed her for the better: Daern Aldrich. Understanding the girl's predicament, he took her under his wing as Squire, and through him she was introduced to the Light, and to the responsibility imposed upon her. It was an initial struggle, as up until then, she had been coddled; but in spite of the difficulties and pain, she found a new sense of freedom in accepting the expectations of others, and came that much closer to understanding her father, whom she barely remembered. The years following were wrought with war and instability, and Tamora came that much closer to her father, the Light, and the honour of being Soldier, Knight, and Loyalist to the realm of Stormwind. Personality While known for her calm temperament and supremely gentle nature, those who invoke Tamora's wrath are often beset by a blazing tempest that lies buried deep within the depths of her persona. A stalwart defender of faith, protector of those less fortunate, she wields the Light fiercely and with precision, tempering her judgement by Virtue of Compassion. It is by Compassion which she stands as exemplary of; often wearing her heart on her sleeve, as the saying goes. With a fondness for children, and for women of lesser fortune, she is of a nurturing and protective nature for all who follow in the Light's teachings. Her speech is polite, with nary a word said in harm or insult, and her patience almost infinite. With a love of fine wine and exotic food, she is often depicted as a charismatic individual who strives always to be a model of faith, comfort and protection for those in need. Yet for all her gentleness and femininity, there lurks beneath a beast rarely seen but for on the battlefield. Fearless, dedicated, she is a force to be reckoned with -- charging into the heat of battle, wielding the Light to heal and harm. Romance & Relationships Love interests have been few and far between for Tamora. Her three relationships and two engagements were all met by an untimely demise, her suitors slain in battle. Her heart is heavy for their loss, and she approaches the concept of marriage with an understandable reluctance. Yet Baldrec Ashcroft, of all men, was able to pursuade her into entering a temporal agreement with himself. Their marriage is neither one of love nor fondness, and this saddens Tamora to a great extent, but she is bolstered also by the opportunity serve her King and country. Through their political arrangement, she gained the money and men necessary to begin rebuilding Redridge, a task which Lord Darith Isenhammer was once responsible for. Today Having served as Lady Protectorate of the Ridge up until the point of Lord Isenhammer's death, Tamora was left without purpose or cause, bereft of the duty she so closely clings to. With the introduction of Baldrec and their consequent marriage, he helped her to arrange some deals within the House of Nobles that granted her the Duchy of Stonewatch, enabling her to carry on with the resettling of Redridge. Baldrec and Tamora rule the duchy jointly, operating under the name of the Redridge Protectorate, which seeks to bring prosperity back into the province. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:House of Rolhelm Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Stormwind Army Category:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:Stormwind House of Magistrates Category:Redridge Brigade Category:House of Ashcroft Category:Stormwindian